


Work

by GreatArcthunder



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatArcthunder/pseuds/GreatArcthunder
Summary: In which Prentiss wants a Maserati
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 16





	Work

It was late night at the office. Hotch, Rossi, and Prentiss were the only ones there besides a few other co-workers. "Let me give you a ride home Emily" Rossi offered.

"You usually only offer me rides to show of your new car, what did you get now?" Emily responded

"Well, you'll have to let me take you for a ride to find out" he said moving towards the elevators.

"Fine, I'm sick of doing paperwork anyway."

"Then it's settled, the old man gets to take the pretty lady for a ride!" Rossi grinned as they walked out of the elevator together.

"What the hell? Rossi is that a Maserati?" Emily said astonished.

"Yeah, if you like this you should see my Bugatti." He laughed. 

"Wait, you have a Bugatti too?!"

"No" he laughed " you should have seen the look on your face though!" He laughed hysterically.

"Whatever" she mumbled as she got in the car.

"So where am I taking the mistress?" David asked nonchalantly.

"Just take me home already Dave" Emily said with mock annoyance.

He started the car and backed up. As he put it in drive he turned on the radio. "Wow, you know I like a girl with some fire"

Prentiss rolled her eyes and looked around the car.

"Like what you see?" Rossi asked.

Not sure if he was talking about the car or himself, so she kept quiet.

"Hey you think Spence would buy me one of these?' Emily asked half jokingly.

"I don't think he could even buy a house." Rossi joked

Prentiss smiled and said "you never know what he's capable of."

"Come on Emily, when will you open your eyes and smell the Rossi, instead of the genius?" He joked.

They pulled into the driveway and saw a car already there.

"Hey Rossi how much you want for the car?" She asked

"Hmm how much you got?" He replied

She pulled out her wallet and said "smallest bill I have is a hundred."

"Well in the words of Britney Spears:" he paused and turned on the radio. "You better work bitch." And backed out of her driveway.

She walked in and saw Spencer sitting at the table with dinner and wine there. "Hey, who was outside?" He asked

"Oh, just Rossi taking me home." She said sitting down.

"In a Maserati?"

"Yeah"

"Okayyy" he dragged out.

"Hey Spence?" She called out

"Yes dear?" He said sweetly.

"You wanna buy me a Maserati? I kinda liked it."

"work-"

"If you say work bitch, I will slap you, and kick you out."

He grinned and finished his sentence "bitch"

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came from listening to Work Bitch by Britney Spears


End file.
